The purpose of the Tissue Culture and Hybridoma Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual investigators, whose vision-related research involves the use of cell cultures and monoclonal antibodies. The Module is operated and supervised by highly experienced personnel and provides infrastructure for the following Specific Aims: 1) to assist investigators in isolation of primary cells from ocular tissues; 2) to maintain and passage established cell lines; 3) to perform large scale amplification of cell lines; 4) to conduct transient cell transfection; 5) to generate stably transfected cell lines; 6) to provide strategic advice to and training of laboratory personnel in planning of cell culture experiments and/or hybridoma production; 7) to produce, isolate, and store hybridomas; 8) to purify monoclonal antibodies; 9) to perform mycoplasma testing; and 10) to perform cryogenic preservation and storage of cells. The Module helps VSRC investigators to generate unique reagents, to control all phases of their cell culture experiments and monoclonal antibody production, and ultimately to conduct cutting-edge vision-related research in a cost-efficient manner.